


Finally, I Understand--A Valentine's Day Tale

by LisaDuncansTwin



Series: Seasons of the Heart [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Established Relationship, I blame Blair, Kinky, M/M, Sappy, Seriously not sure where this came from, Valentine's Day, Written in 1999
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/pseuds/LisaDuncansTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim surprises Blair with his actions and a few items.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally, I Understand--A Valentine's Day Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 1999, betaed by Diana. Story is unaltered. This was only the third Sentinel fic I'd written (I was in my honeymoon phase) and the first time I went to the kinky side. I cringe.

It started out as a challenge and ended up as the hottest sex they ever had. They had only been lovers for a short time--two weeks--when Valentine's Day rolled around. Even when Jim was married to Carolyn he hadn't been demonstrative with his affection or attention. Card stores and flower shops weren't something he ever frequented unless it was required by a case he was working on. A lot of that had to do with the fact that most of his previous lovers had been male, and anything that left a trail was bad. Blair on the other hand was a very expressive lover with his male and female partners, but his safety and job security didn't rely on him keeping his sexuality in the closet.

When the holiday for lovers rolled around, they were faced with some tough decisions. Jim wanted to give Blair flowers and chocolates and cards declaring his love, but he didn't know how to go about it without looking like a fool. Blair wanted to let the day pass like all the others, finishing, as usual, with a good dinner and hot sex. In the end, they both got what they really wanted, confirmation of their love. And it didn't require any of the trappings of a traditional Valentine's, just two men being honest with each other and themselves.

Valentine's Day fell on a Sunday, with President's Day following, which made for a nice long weekend for Blair and Jim. They had tossed the idea around of going away, but never made any decisions, and ended up planning for a quiet weekend at home. It was Friday morning when an idea hit Jim between the eyes.

He and Brown were on the scene of a murder at a sex shop. He tried to keep his mind on the job, but couldn't keep his eyes from straying to look at the array of items the store featured. When he got back to the station after lunch, he told Simon that his senses where kind of messed up and that he needed to see Blair. That wasn't a complete lie, he did need to see Blair. Touch Blair. Kiss Blair. Soon.

Jim drove to a small, but tasteful sex shop as far away from home as he could get without leaving Cascade. The man behind the counter was older than Jim, but not by any means a dirty old man like Jim had expected. They talked for a few minutes about what Jim wanted, and then the old man started gathering items for Jim's inspection. Thirty minutes and nearly two hundred dollars later, Jim walked out of the shop and headed for the university.

Blair was just finishing up his one o'clock class, answering a few last minute questions and accepting reports, when he saw Jim slip into the room. Blair noticed a few of his female students checking Jim out and felt a surge of pride in his lover. He saw the paper bag in Jim's hand and a few questions popped to mind, but he never even came close to guessing what was inside.

When all the students had left the room, Jim leisurely stood and advanced on his lover, stopping to lock the classroom door. The heat from Jim's eyes burning into Blair and he felt his body respond. His breathing became shallower, his heart pounded inside his chest and his cock started to harden. He waited impatiently for Jim to touch him.

Jim took in all the physical changes as they washed across his lover. He wondered what Blair would do when he saw what was in the bag. Backing Blair up to the chalkboard, Jim never once touched him, just unzipped his pants and pulled out his semi-hard cock. Blair's breathing quickened when Jim reached into the bag and brought out a leather cock ring. He handed it to Blair with a smirk on his face, and that smirk was replaced with look of admiration when Blair strapped it on his lover with a sure hand. It was an amazing turn-on that Blair had this knowledge.

Finally, Jim kissed him. Rather, Jim consumed him. Blair felt Jim's tongue slide inside his hot mouth, seeking out every inch and claiming it as his own. He sucked on Blair's tongue as he rubbed his hardened cock against Blair's khaki covered erection.

"Oh...god..." Blair moaned.

"Just wait, baby," Jim growled back.

Blair shuddered as Jim lead him to the desk. Making fast work of the button and zipper on Blair's pants, Jim bent him over as clothes hit the floor. Jim dropped to his knees behind Blair and nudged his lover's legs open. Teasing fingers ran down the cleft of Blair's ass, making him twist and moan.

"Open yourself to me," Jim commanded.

Blair forgot how to talk as he reached back and pulled his ass cheeks apart. When he felt Jim's tongue against his puckered opening, he forgot his own name, only knowing that he was willing to come, willing to do whatever Jim asked, as long as he didn't stop. Blair tried to thrust back, but Jim held him firmly in place. Jim was in control.

But Jim was not in control - he was very much out of control. He was fighting to avoid zoning out on the taste of Blair, but it was an almost impossible task. He cycled through his senses, hoping that one would be safe, but they were all too dangerous to focus on. Seeing Blair spread out in front of him, smelling Blair's excitement, hearing Blair's moans of pleasure, touching the tender flesh of Blair's backside. Oh god. It was too much and not enough.

Jim reached for the paper bag again and retrieved a bottle of lube. Removing his tongue regretfully, he slipped a coated finger inside his lover. Jim smiled when Blair started babbling incoherently and vowed that all higher thought processes would be beyond him once this was over. Blair bucked back when another finger was inserted and they grazed his prostate.

Blair thought he was going to explode. Knew he was going to explode, especially when he felt Jim's other hand circle his leaking cock. His hands slipped off his ass, and Jim stopped all movement.

"Hands, Blair," Jim growled.

Need reacted within Blair long before realization hit. He opened himself again and was rewarded with another finger and a determined stroke on his cock.

"Oh...my...god..."

The words were punctuated by each thrust of his hips against Jim's lovely fingers. He was so close. So close. He could feel his balls start to tighten and rise. Please. And then all movement stopped.

"Jiiiimmmmmm." It was a strangled cry of frustration.

"Relax, baby. Breathe."

Blair would have smiled at the words, so often on his own lips, but an insistent pushing against his loosened hole made him hiss. He forgot how to breathe. He knew it wasn't Jim, and that thought alone made him quiver. The hand on his cock resumed its stroking, and his body relaxed into it. The item slid inside him--it felt huge. It was a butt plug. _Oh, man!_

Strong, confident hands turned him around. He looked at Jim through passion filled eyes and saw his sentinel's straining cock. He longed to touch it, suck it, but Jim's mouth devoured his cock instead. It didn't take much, he was so close. A flick across the slit in the top and he was gone, floating away, as his body pulsed and semen filled Jim's mouth.

Jim stood and looked at his ravaged lover. Blair was completely blown away, and Jim smiled, having fulfilled his desire to leave Blair speechless. Jim carefully tucked his very hard cock back inside his jeans, thankful for the cock ring and the tightness to keep him secure. He pulled his shirt down, and it covered the bulge beautifully. He met Blair's sapphire eyes with his sky blue ones.

Leaning over, he whispered, "Leave it in. I want you ready when I take you tonight."

He heard a sharp intake when Blair realized his meaning.

"Later, my valentine," Jim whispered, and he turned and walked out of the classroom leaving Blair to contemplate the night ahead.

It took Blair almost a minute to realize that he was in an unlocked classroom with his pants around his ankles. He must have turned several different shades of red as he swiftly covered himself and gathered up his belongings. The butt plug in his ass made his movements cautious and slow; this was a new sensation, and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.

He made his way to his office, thankful that no one had stopped to talk to him. The urge to hide was foremost in his mind. Secondly, he wanted to talk to Jim and find out what had come over his Sentinel. He bit back a laugh. _I came over my Sentinel._ The thought that Jim was still wearing the cock ring made Blair's pulse quicken. Without a thought, Blair dialed the station.

"Ellison."

"Sandburg."

"Hey."

"Don't 'hey' me, Jim. What the hell is with you, man?"

"Like it?" Jim asked, his voice quiet and deep, very sexy.

"Yeah, but--"

"Good. There's more," Jim said huskily.

"More?" his voice squeaking. "I don't know how much more I can take."

"You're gonna take everything I give you, aren't you, chief? And love it?" It was whispered, but Blair heard every word. Heard it all the way down to his cock, which was beginning to be interested again.

"God yes," Blair whispered back.

Jim's sentinel ears didn't have any trouble hearing the response or noticing the shallow breathing. He could hear the blood rushing though Blair's body and knew that his lover was growing hard again, and his eyes closed to savor the information. The silence between them grew as the last hour flashed in their minds.

"James?"

A small spasm rocked Jim's body at the sound of Blair's throaty use of his given name.

"Mmm." Was all he was able to get out.

"Are you hard?"

"Yes," he managed, clearing his throat.

"Can you still taste me?"

Blair didn't hear a coherent answer, but assumed it was a positive reply.

"I wanted to taste you earlier. Feel your silky cock between my lips, taste your hot come on my tongue, but instead you tasted me. All of me. Do you like that? Taking my taste with you," he paused, but didn't give Jim a chance to speak even if the cop could have. "And you teased my ass with your tongue and your fingers and then left me here, loose and needy, and filled me up with a butt plug instead of your big, juicy cock. What am I going to do to punish you?"

"I think you're already doing it, Sandburg," Jim growled with a laugh, trying to ease the palpable tension. He was so hard that he as afraid his aching cock was going to split his jeans. Either that or the cock ring was going to burst two seconds before he did.

"Maybe I am, Jim, maybe I am. Just remember, paybacks are bitches."

Jim laughed deeply, knowing, hoping, that anything Blair threw his way he could handle.

"Did you forget I'm working late tonight?" Blair asked suddenly.

Jim's laughter stopped abruptly. That meant it would be hours before he got any relief. _Shit, what have I started?_

"I take that as a yes," Blair supplied. "I won't be done here until after seven, if I'm lucky."

"Blair, I don't know if..." he couldn't finish the statement.

"You're gonna have to. You cannot come without me. Do you understand me?"

Blair's orders were causing a counterproductive reaction on Jim's throbbing erection. Who knew that Jim loved being told what to do? _I did. And that sneaky little anthropologist does._

"Yes, I understand," Jim managed. "And I've got to work kinda late myself."

"Why? Something big come up?"

"It was until I sucked you dry," Jim said laughing. "Talk to you later, baby."

Blair hung up the phone and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He didn't need the added stimulation of the butt plug against his prostate to remind him of the deep unfulfilled ache to be fucked senseless.

Trying to clear his thoughts, Blair paced his office and focused on the meetings ahead of him this evening. Four student conferences and a department meeting were marked on his calendar. _Shit!_ He'd be lucky to make it home by nine.

Fortuitous, serendipitous, lucky! That was how Blair was feeling as he parked his car in the police garage. It wasn't even six yet and he was all done with his work. The department meeting was postponed and two of his student conferences had cancelled. He was the luckiest man on earth. Strike that. Jim Ellison, Sentinel of the Great City, was going to be the luckiest man on earth!

Blair decide a little machination was in order. Dialing his trusty little cell phone, his smile was decidedly wicked as he thought about his lover.

"Ellison."

"You still hard for me, James?"

"Who is this?" Jim asked teasingly.

"This is the man who wants to slam you up against a wall and fuck your brains out."

"I'm gonna need more than that."

"Don't you worry, you're gonna get everything you need," Blair insinuated.

"I hope so," Jim replied honestly. "You almost done at school?"

Blair laughed mischievously, "Well, now that you mention it..."

Jim opened up his hearing and found Blair's heartbeat in the garage. His cock responded instantaneously. Memories of Blair's taste flooded through him and caused a surge in his inflamed groin. There was no way he was going to be able to move from his desk for several minutes.

"Get up here, Sandburg," Jim ordered.

"It's up and I'm coming soon."

Jim listened to Blair traverse the garage and catch the elevator. He was humming a tune that Jim couldn't place, probably smiling from ear to ear. Jim looked around the bullpen and gave a silent cheer when he noticed that it was almost deserted. He had been so absorbed in his work that he had failed to see most of the cops leave. Simon was still in his office, but he looked to be getting ready to head out, and the guys on evening shift were already out on a case. Jim felt very lucky.

"Jim," Simon called.

"Hey, Jim," Blair said simultaneously.

Jim laughed and directed his attention towards his captain.

"Yes, sir?"

"You mind waiting for the lab results? I've got to get to Darryl's basketball game, and I'm already late," Simon said anxiously.

"Can do, Simon," Jim answered quickly.

"Say 'hey' to Darryl for me," Blair interjected.

Simon looked at the wired anthropologist in front of him, "Okay, Sandburg. See you guys later."

Sentinel and Guide watched the elevator doors close and then turned their hungry eyes on each other. Slipping his jacket off, Blair looked around and smiled suggestively. He watched Jim glance at his watch, and turn the computer off. Blair watched him search through a drawer, removing a familiar brown bag. Jim locked eyes with Blair, and there were no more words necessary. They moved silently but quickly into Simon's office, not touching because it would be more than either one of them could handle at this moment. The door locked behind Jim, and Blair could no longer contain himself.

Their lips met with bruising intensity. They wanted to taste and touch and devour all at once. Hands pulled at clothing, mindful not to rip and tear, just to hurry. All other thoughts would have to wait.

Jim managed to pull away long enough to close the blinds. When he turned around, a naked, hard Blair stood in front of him. He took in the rapid pulse and quickening breaths, his own body matching his guide's, stride for stride. Jim slowly opened his pants and slid them down his muscular legs. His aching, straining erection burst forth, pointing at Blair, seeking release.

Blair gaped at the purple head of Jim's impressive cock. Unable to stop himself, he fell to his knees and took it into his mouth.

"Oh...my...oh...baby, you gotta stop that," Jim gasped. He pulled Blair up, holding him at arm's length. His skin was so sensitized that any other touches were almost too erotic.

"Jim," Blair said, straining with need to get closer.

"Take me now, Blair," Jim said harshly. "Now!"

Blair needed no further encouragement. He pushed Jim over Simon's desk, no thoughts except one. Jim read his mind and grabbed for the paper bag. Thrusting the lube into Blair's waiting hand, Jim spread his legs and waited. He didn't have to wait long to feel the intense pleasure as Blair slid two slick fingers inside him. There was no time, no thought, to spare for civility or gentleness. This was desire taken to its extreme limits. They needed relief, solace, release that could only be found in each other.

Blair slathered the cool lube over his throbbing cock. It calmed his mind for the briefest of moments, but seeing Jim writhing in need in front of him chased it all away. Easing the head past the ring of muscle slowly, he felt Jim move against him, straining to impale himself on Blair's steel shaft.

"Oh, god."

"Yesss."

There was a moment of panicked thrusting forward and back, as need broke through the surface. Calm descended as Blair guided them into an almost hypnotic rhythm. Pumping deeply into Jim's tight ass, Blair managed to grip Jim's burning cock in his hand and stroke it in time. Each stroke brought forth a cry of need from Jim's lips.

"Yes..yes..yes..yes.."

Jim felt Blair's orgasm building with each thrust, and clenched his lover's cock with his anal muscles, milking the pulsing cock of its precious fluid. Blair groaned loudly as he exploded within the depths of his lover's ass. Sliding down Jim's hard body, Blair had no cognizant thoughts, his brain effectively shot out with his semen.

Treading lightly, Jim grabbed a tissue from Simon's desk and did a quick clean up of Blair's flaccid cock. The younger man smiling crookedly, a look of complete satiation on his beautiful face. Blair saw Jim's swollen, distended cock and realized that in his lust craze, he had forgotten about the cock ring. The thought that Jim hadn't come yet, hadn't come all day, dawned upon him. Blair stood on his shaky legs and reached for Jim's erection, knowing that Jim needed his release, but Jim's hands stopped him.

"Up against the wall, baby. It's my turn."

A new fire ignited in the pit of Blair's belly at the hunger in those few words. He turned and braced himself against the nearest wall. Jim's fingers were sure and confident as they slid the butt plug out, and held Blair's cheeks open. Jim sheathed himself inside Blair's slick passage with a firm push. The cock ring held Jim firmly, almost tightly, and he was thankful for the help. He wanted to give everything to Blair, and that required restraint that he barely had on his own. He drove his hard cock repeatedly into his lover, his balls slapping against Blair's ass.

"You like that, baby? You want more?" Jim asked in his frenzy.

Blair managed small sounds, his head nodding, lest Jim think otherwise and stop.

"I'm fucking you, Blair. I'm all the way in. I'm so far up your ass that I own you. You're mine. Mine. Mine. Mine."

Jim repeated this litany for several minutes, punctuating each thrust with that one word. Stating over and over again what Blair knew deep in his heart, but needed to hear. He belonged to Jim. He belonged. He was loved.

Ah, yes. There it was. The key to everything in that one word. Mine.

Lost in the heat and lust of the moment, Blair's second orgasm came upon them both quickly and harshly. It swept through him from his toes to the hair on his head, his come pulsing from his untouched cock, exploding on the wall in front of him. Jim felt Blair's ass clench furiously around him, driving him insane with need. He fumbled with the closure on the cock ring and found his glorious release. His body shuddered and convulsed against Blair's study frame, the wall doing more than its part to hold them upright. His orgasm lasted forever, though it was over almost instantly. Every part of himself burst forth in that moment, all knowledge, all skill, all love, and it was a wondrous thing.

Their exhausted bodies slid down the wall, and they leaned on each other for comfort. They lay like that for long minutes as some rational thought returned. Afterwards, they grinned at each other as they slowly dressed. There was no need for talk, their bodies had spoken volumes. The toys were packed away in the infamous paper bag, and all evidence of their rendezvous was cleaned away. Jim rode home with Blair. The Sentinel's muscles were like jelly, and Blair didn't want to let him out of his sight even for the short drive home.

Once home, they showered together like new lovers, touching, teasing, stealing soft kisses, and then sought refuge in their big bed in the loft. Even though they were tired, sleep eluded them as both reveled in the afterglow. Each man had gained something unexpected, an epiphany of sorts. They had found 'it'.

Blair, the Guide: words were his tools, but in the heat and passion they shared, he lost his voice. He no longer needed to vocalize himself with Jim. Jim, the Sentinel: who used few words, except when he needed them then to communicate with his lover. Previous lovers would have said that the opposite was true, and they would have been right. They were only like this for one another. The reality of the situation was that the power, the intensity, the depth, of their emotion and commitment was such that they could honestly say that they had never loved before. It was their bond, the bond between Jim and Blair, deeper and more encompassing even than Sentinel/Guide, more constant than any marriage vow. They were the center of the world. The beginning, middle and end of all eternity. They were infinity. Together as one.

End


End file.
